


Not My Mom

by hokage35



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Casual Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash, damn dominators, post S3E4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “I can’t believe you made out with my mom,” Ray groaned.





	Not My Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a light-hearted fluffy drabble that came to mind...

“I can’t believe you made out with my mom,” Ray groaned. It still bugged him even several days after the team’s trip to 1988. 

Nate had come into the lab looking for a little late-night stress relief with his favorite scientist. But unfortunately, Ray wasn’t haven’t any of it, pushing the historian away as he tried to kiss him. 

“Come on man, I told you I was sorry,” Nate had apologized at least twenty times already. The two had been sleeping together casually, no strings attached, for a while now. It had been Ray’s idea as being in a relationship whilst doing what they did was too difficult and too much of a strain on the team’s dynamic. “You’re the one who wanted things between us to be casual.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Yeah sleeping with other people is fine as long as they aren’t related to me Nate. How would you like it if I had sex with your grandfather back in the twenties? So no, I don't want your lips anywhere near mine.”

Fair point, Nate conceded. “Look if it helps I wasn’t entirely honest with you.”

Ray cocked a brow.

“It wasn’t really your mother, it was the dominator,” his eyes fell to the floor. “She was messing with my mind, making me see things that weren’t real.”

A full-bodied laugh escaped Ray. “Oh my god,” he couldn’t help it. “Gosh a dominator really Nate? That’s taking casual to a whole new level.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nate took the criticism. “So do you forgive me?” He moved in and wrapped his arms low around Ray’s waist. 

“In light of this new information yes, I forgive you,” Ray put an arm over Nate’s shoulder. 

“Good cause I don’t necessarily have to kiss you on the mouth,” Nate smirked, reaching for Ray’s belt.

The taller man stopped him. “Oh no,” Ray chuckled. “You need to shower at least a dozen more times and brush your teeth twice as many more times than that before you bring that gross dominator tainted lips near any part of me.” He continued chuckling as he left the lab, leaving Nate in his wake.

“Rayyyyyy,” Nate let out a dejected hurt groan as he other man left. Damn dominators.


End file.
